


Home

by AutisticWriter



Series: Platonic Voltron Month [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Platonic Voltron Month 2017, Prompt Fill, Team as Family, altea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Allura and Coran miss Altea.[Prompt 2: Home]





	Home

“Are you all right, Allura?”

“I think so.”

“You looked deep in thought.”

“I was… I was thinking about Altea.”

“I see. If it helps, Princess, I think about Altea a lot too.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really. I often have dreams about it.”

“So do I. Does… does it still hurt? Does it still hurt as much as it did when we first woke up?”

“What, the pain of losing our planet?”

“Yes.”

“Often, yes. So you aren’t the only one.”

“It has been so long. But it… I just… I miss Altea so much.”

“I know, Princess. So do I.”


End file.
